leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KaiserLos24/My own Ryze rework (It's a little too late but whatever)
So I've thought of a new set of abilities for Ryze a few weeks ago. But then suddenly, the Ryze rework showed up xD This is pretty much just for the heck of sharing it. Tell me what you guys think. And btw, I'm not gonna use the champion page format lol. Arcane Mastery (Passive) Each time Ryze casts an ability on an enemy unit, his mana pool is increased by X%. The effect is doubled when cast on enemy champions. '' I wasn't too sure on this one. This may be too powerful so I'm probably going to change it. '''Overload (Q)' Ryze builds up magical energy for up to two seconds. If cast again between those two seconds, Ryze unleashes a burst of magic, dealing X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) up to X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) magic damage in a cone around him. If Ryze completes the two second channel, the energy stabiizes and he can unleash it unto a single target, dealing X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) magic damage. Ryze can move while channeling. '' So it's like Vi or Varus' Q where they charge their abilities up. However, when Ryze completes the channel, he will lose the cone damage ability, but his Q will then turn into a high damage single-target point and click nuke. It's like his old Q, but there's a small window of counterplay. A silence or a stun or any hard CC could stop the channel, or the enemy could escape. The cone damage increases over the duration of the channel, and the cone range is maybe as wide as Talon's Rake. '''Rune Prison (W)' After a 0.75 second delay, Ryze conjures a magical prison in a target area, dealing X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) magic damage and trapping enemy units inside of it for 2 seconds. Enemy units can move within the area, but cannot dash nor blink out of the prison. '' This ability now works like Veigar's W. However, it does not stun them. Their movement however, will be restricted to the area where the prison is. The radius of this ability has been significantly increased, but still has a window of opportunity for enemies to escape, but will reward Ryze for successfully trapping enemy champions. '''Spell Flux (E)' Ryze fires a magic orb that bounces off of enemy units and back to Ryze, dealing X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) up to X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) magic damage based on how many times it hits a unit. Each time the orb bounces to Ryze, he gains a shield equal to X (+X %maximum mana). If Spell Flux hits an enemy unit inside a Rune Prison, the orb will not bounce back to Ryze until the Rune Prison expires. For each bounce on an enemy unit in a Rune Prison, the orb will steal a percentage of that unit's magic resistance for X seconds, which can stack up to X times. When the orb returns to Ryze, he gains the shield and converts a percentage of the stolen Magic resistance into mana and restores it to his mana pool. If only one enemy unit is inside a Rune Prison, the orb will bounce off the walls and the enemy unit. '' So there's a lot on his E. It's still the same, but I added synergy with his W. If Ryze casts E without Rune Prison, it's still the same, but he gains a shield instead of MR shred. But if cast on an enemy within Rune Prison, magic resistance is stolen, he gains the shield, and has his mana restored. So successfully setting up a Rune Prison would spell doom for the enemy team. '''Desperate Power ®' Ryze unleashes his power, gaining increased movement speed for a few seconds. Ryze will be surrounded by a magic aura, dealing X (+X AP) (+X% max mana) to nearby enemies and is healed by a percentage of the damage done. During this time, a fully-charged Overload, Rune Prison and Spell Flux will deal damage to nearby enemies, and the cone's range on Overload will increase. So his R will actually have an initial mana cost and a mana cost per second for the whole duration. It's still practically the same, but will help Ryze's survivability. Sooooooooooo tell me what you think, guys. Category:Custom champions